


秘辛

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha Russia (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gang Rape, Loveless - Freeform, M/M, Omega China（Hetalia）, Omega Lithuania（Hetalia）, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, cheating Russia（Hetalia）, no one can judge me, 无爱情只草批, 直男癌文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: ⚠️没有爱情只草批。单纯为了爽ABO设定。露米立3p乱炖。一点露中提及。出轨露。⚠️NO ONE CAN JUDGE ME.
Relationships: America/Lithuania (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia), 露米立
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	秘辛

Alpha的破坏欲和暴力倾向不止体现在他们强壮的身躯和无人能挡的力量上，还有令其他性别望而却步的性欲。把他们的性事称为一种性虐待都是一种恭维。这在人类社会上是公认的秘密。

为了不让那些发情时像黑猩猩一样恐怖的Alpha危害公共安全，这种上不来台面的桃色俱乐部也变成一种合情合理的法外之地。理由也十分可笑：仅仅是为了给那些Alpha泄欲。总会有缺钱的Beta愿意做这种脏活的，偶尔运气好你还会碰到一两个倒霉的Omega，他们通常出身不好，只要给的钱够多，屁股里的洞能吃进去不少根鸡巴。

所以当伊万·布拉金斯基在俱乐部里看到阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的时候并不感到奇怪。这个美国男人粗野傲慢，偏偏又喜欢装成一只虚伪的笑面虎，令人作呕。

但这些都不是问题。

问题是——伊万退出房间门，看了一眼上面的挂牌，清楚明白地写着“星期四”——今天这间房间理应独属于他。但现在那个平时在每周四光顾的Omega正被那个美国人压在桌子上。 那个人的名字似乎叫托里斯什么的，他记不太清，也没想过要记在脑子里。Omega的裤子已经被拉到了脚腕，露出两条细腿挂在Alpha的后腰上。

尽管这种情况令人尴尬，但Alpha似乎天生缺少人类具备的羞耻心。所以伊万唯一感到的是恼火，现在他正因被抢走好用的玩具而发着小孩子脾气。

他在两个人的注视下进入房间，又贴心地关好了门。

“看我干什么？”

伊万对于那个omega眼神中流露出的脆弱和祈求感到好笑，好像他是什么好人一样。他可不是什么从天而降的救世主。

难道还指望一个Alpha救他吗？

“我似乎得提醒你，这间房间今天属于我。你身下那个小东西也是。但是你看起来并不打算听我的话。”

阿尔从桌子上仰起上半身，他把那幅无框眼镜摘掉放进了外套的口袋里，露出那双明亮的蓝眼睛，他捏了捏拳头，架起托里斯的两条大腿，胯部贴在Omega颤抖的穴口，笑容灿烂。

“我没想过会在这里碰到你。你和我不一样，你不是已经结婚了吗？和一个血统高贵的Omega，老实说，我觉得你已经算是个好运的入赘女婿了。”

阿尔没有戴套——没有Alpha喜欢戴套，这帮狂妄自大的生物对于自己的生殖器有绝对的自信，在他们的认知里，那些Omega或是Beta的屁股塞满他们的精液应该感到荣幸。

他撩起上衣，将勃起的性器挤入托里斯干涩的阴道里，动了两下，身下的Omega发出几声猫崽一样的淫叫。你甚至可以看到他那根相比起Alpha来说短小的阴茎有了勃起的痕迹，连阴道也分泌出了湿滑的淫水方便他人的操弄。阿尔低声骂了句婊子，惹来了托里斯的哭声。

“你就这么喜欢我？非要用我的二手货？”

伊万没有理会阿尔挑衅的话语。给那张讨厌的脸上来一拳暂时不如解决性欲这个想法更有吸引力。

他哂笑着解开裤子上的纽扣，骨节分明的双手释放出自己坚硬的性器。他走到桌子前，俯视着那个在Alpha怀里被操得像滩烂泥一样的Omega，揪着对方栗色的头发，用阴茎堵住了他尖叫的嘴巴。

可怜的Omega仰躺在桌面上，阴唇被操得更加肿厚，嘴巴里还被塞进了一根足以令他窒息的肉茎。他的头颅朝下，血液涌上大脑，他快要昏过去了。但是他还要小心不能让牙齿碰到对方的任何一寸皮肤，不然这个Alpha一分钱都不会给他，还会把他的屁股操成浆池，他这辈子也别想用阴道生孩子了。

“我的Omega只能在家里做一个漂漂亮亮的花瓶，难道要像这个婊子一样张开大腿给男人操吗？”伊万边说边动了动胯部，托里斯的舌头舔得他很舒服。

“这种话听起来只不过是给自己找了个出轨的借口罢了。”阿尔眯着眼睛，打量起沉迷于欲望的Alpha。乖顺的睫毛下，那双紫幽幽的眼睛甚至不再那么有攻击性，苍白的皮肤上出了一层湿淋淋的薄汗。

他看起来像个性感的怪物。阿尔想。那根操进Omega湿热的肉穴里的阴茎变得更硬了。

“如果你再说这种话我就要给你一个吻了，我不介意试试操一个Alpha会是什么感觉——”伊万没有说完，他顿了几秒，因为托里斯不小心咬到了他的冠状沟。

从他的角度没办法看到Omega的脸，他猜他应该是在拼命地想要道歉的，可惜被阴茎塞满了嘴，只能发出几声毫无意义的呜咽。托里斯确实应该为此而感到抱歉，他也理应为此付出代价。

伊万的手很漂亮，却并不纤细。他的手和那些保养得当的Omega不一样，它们可以轻而易举地抓住一个成年男性的脖颈。

托里斯被一只手掐住了喉咙，勒得他想要呕吐，他知道那是谁。身体因为恐惧而战栗，肌肉也不听话地收缩起来。

“操，这个婊子要把我的鸡巴夹断了。”

托里斯听到阿尔轻描淡写地抱怨，无人关心他的死活。他知道这群Alpha根本不在意身下躺的是谁，只在乎那个屁股好不好操。阿尔用可以捏碎玻璃器皿的力气掐着他的胯骨，痛得他想要踢腿。他没办法看到伊万因为愤怒而有些狰狞的面孔，这是一种幸运或不幸。他的鼻子蹭在伊万的阴毛上，两颗睾丸挤在他的脸上令他难以呼吸。

那只手缓缓收紧了力量，他甚至觉得伊万的鸡巴操进了他的气管里，他想要尖叫，但他根本做不到。他的嘴巴不过是Alpha手里用来自慰的飞机杯而已。

阿尔比伊万早射了那么几秒，这让他微微感到不快。他从不会担心他的精液会不会让Omega怀孕，反正即使怀孕倒霉的又不是他。他的阴茎泡在又湿又软的肉穴里，这种感觉令他舒服得想要尿尿。在拔出性器的一瞬间，他被那个俄罗斯人扯住了头发，紧接着两个人的嘴巴贴在了一起。

他们在接吻中撕咬对方。

现在他们可以继续再来那么几发了。当然是在Omega的屁股里，鉴于他们二人谁都不想挨操的情况。

托里斯先是被伊万掐着脖子抽了几巴掌，那样的力气根本不是为了惩罚而是想要杀了他。直到他跪在地上像条母狗撅起屁股舔着对方的皮鞋发誓再也不会犯如此愚蠢的错误。

托里斯的屁股从来没有闲着。这两个Alpha像疯了一样操他，有的时候他的屁眼和阴道里同时塞进两根鸡巴，满满当当。那些射进屁股里的精液甚至都来不及流出来，就被鸡巴又捅了回去。他们会在操他的间隙拥吻，但没人会在意他的感受。他的痛苦和淫叫只能换来一两句咒骂，偶尔屁股摇得让他们舒适，换来了一个“母狗”的褒奖。

托里斯被操得快要昏过去，伊万揪住了他的乳头，疼痛成功让他清醒了过来。那两根无情的手指掐得它们变形。他只能发出一两声闷叫委婉地提醒对方他的不适。他听见伊万在和阿尔讨论他的Omega，是个漂亮的黑发男人，那个男人明明有副好操的身体，却从来不允许伊万玩他的乳头。

托里斯非常难过。他的难过体现在不得不更加卖力地收缩着自己的穴肉好让这两个该死的男人快点结束射精，停止在他耳边说些刺耳的话语。

他被身后的伊万揪住头发，昂起头颅，露出小巧的喉结。伊万像骑马一样扭住他的胳膊操他的屁眼，他觉得肩膀痛得快要脱臼了。阿尔咬住他的喉咙，拉扯着他胸前早已红肿不堪的乳头，将又多又浓稠的精液射进了他的子宫。

托里斯本以为伊万结束了射精就会拔出阴茎，但对方甚至在他的屁眼里灌进了滚烫的尿液。他被丢在沙发上，身体上布满青紫色的掐痕和齿印，屁股里流出大量的液体，多得像是失禁。他的喉咙肿了起来，痛得他无法吞咽。他摸了摸下体的阴唇，发现那里早已肿痛得塞不进去一根手指，摸出一手腥臊的精液。

Omega缩在沙发的角落里，在心里惦记着这次需要买多少钱的避孕药。他的身体单薄无力又淫荡。

两个Alpha收拾得人模狗样，在桌子上随意掷下一叠厚厚的钞票。他们并肩抽着烟走了出去，聊着一些与性爱无关的话题，并贴心地——Alpha永远这么贴心——关上了门。


End file.
